


Battle of the Bands

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anyway have a Legends musical ep, ColdAtom Secret Santa, F/F, Gen, I think it's fun, Legends of Tomorrow Musical Episode, M/M, Secret Santa, Seriously this is mostly crack, but it's fun, musical episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: A mysterious man shows up on the Waverider and brings them into a dream world. Singing ensues.





	Battle of the Bands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayshant_bestopt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayshant_bestopt/gifts).



> There's a playlist that goes along with this, if you'd like to follow along aurally. [Link](https://open.spotify.com/user/sarahlynnw/playlist/73EzWfemf9e97UtfM3ut2u).

It’s quiet on the Waverider—everyone is off doing their own thing. Sara is video-chatting with Ava, both of them talking around the fact that they’re slowly and quietly (and sometimes explosively) falling for each other. Jax is doing the same with Wally, on the second video-calling device that Gray made for him before leaving the ship to retire with Clarissa. Lily has just landed the jump ship back on the Waverider after spending time with her family, and she’s settling in to be ready for the next mission.

 

Zari is teaching Amaya how to play video games, while Mick, Nate, and Ray cheer them on—well, Mick just grumbles and pretends like he’s not paying attention, especially not to the way Nate’s face lights up, the way he throws his head back when he cheers for whoever just won (he’s not rooting for anyone, he’s rooting for them _in general_ ).

 

So when the klaxon sounds and Gideon announces there’s an intruder on the bridge, everyone throws whatever they’re holding down, with scrambled apologies if they were talking to someone, and they run to the bridge. Nobody has time to suit up, they just have time to grab whatever weapons are within reach and run to the bridge.

 

There’s a man standing in the middle of the bridge when they show up—Ray with one gauntlet, Nate steeled up, Amaya and Zari hovering hands over their totems, Mick with his gun, Sara with her bo staffs, and Jax and Lily holding their hands an inch or so apart in anticipation—and he’s _smiling at them_.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Sara demands. “And how the fuck did you get on my ship?”

 

The man keeps smiling, and he spins around, looking each Legend in the eye. One by one, they collapse, hypnotized by his gaze. It takes a bit longer with Amaya and Zari, but they fall too, eventually. He claps his hands together in delight. “Mission accomplished!”

 

“What did you do to my Legends?” Gideon asks in her usual monotone, but she’s worried.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, you precious AI, they’re fine! No danger will come to them. Well, in theory. Who knows what’s going on in those heads of theirs! Anyway, they’re helping a fallen teammate!” His smile doesn’t falter.

 

Gideon would love to suck all the air out of the room, but her Legends are still in there and even if they’re in coma-like states, she’d rather not hurt them. There’s nothing she can do but watch as the man waves and disappears from view, just as suddenly as he appeared.

 

* * *

 

The Legends open their eyes to a packed concert hall, bright lights shining through the dark, lighting up the stage. A large banner with, “BATTLE OF THE BANDS,” emblazoned on it hangs across the back of the stage, and there’s a song in progress.

 

**[LEONARD - Emperor’s New Clothes, Panic! At the Disco]**

_Welcome to the end of eras_

_Ice has melted back to life_

_Done my time and served my sentence_

_Dress me up and watch me die_

 

It takes all of them a second to notice the band’s frontman until—

 

“ _Snart_?” Mick growl-shouts, barely audible above the music.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_If it feels good, tastes good_

_It must be mine_

_Dynasty decapitated_

_You just might see a ghost tonight_

 

“What the _fuck_?” Sara yells.

 

Someone in the mass of bodies directly in front of them turns around to shush them—it’s the man from earlier. Sara jumps forward to grab him, but he disappears and her hands close over air.

 

“No, no,” a voice calls from behind them, clear over the music even though he’s not shouting. The man has reappeared in the row behind them.

 

Sara makes to grab him again, but Ray wraps an arm around her, holding her back.

 

The man wags a finger at her. “Just enjoy the show!”

 

“Not until you tell us what’s going on!” Ray shouts, Sara struggling against him.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_And if you don't know now you know_

_I'm taking back the crown_

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

“Well,” the man says, “you know your former teammate, obviously.”

 

“ _Obviously_ ,” Mick growls, and Nate grabs at him, steeling up to hold Mick back from attacking the guy.

 

The man doesn’t look at all concerned, he just keeps smiling at them. “He was lonely! I figured I’d cheer him up, give him a bit of a present. You know, he’s been stuck in the time stream this whole time.” He tuts. “Such a tragedy. Gives it all up for you guys, and you don’t even think to check on him!”

 

**[LEONARD]**

_Oh yeah_

_The crown..._

_So close I can taste it_

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

“He’s not dead?” Ray asks, eyes widening in confusion and worry.

 

“Not dead! Just trapped in this thingamajig! Now he’s got all you to keep him company and, ooh, I haven’t seen this scenario before. Guess he’s got a flair for the dramatic! He created this world, and you all get to live in it. Such _fun_ , such _drama_. I _love it_!” The man spins, snapping his fingers, and disappears again.

 

Sara groans loudly in frustration and Ray lets go of her.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_Sycophants on velvet sofas_

_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

_I am so much more than royal_

_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Jax asks. “I mean, I’m glad to know Snart’s not dead but…we’re trapped here, aren’t we?”

 

“Looks like,” Lily says. “Maybe we can blast our way out, since it doesn’t look like anybody’s weapons traveled with them.”

 

Amaya and Zari look down to find their totems missing. “Crap,” Zari mutters. Only Amaya hears, but she nods in agreement.

 

Lily touches her hand to Jax’s and—nothing. “No powers,” she confirms, looking to Sara for orders.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_If it feels good, tastes good_

_It must be mine_

_Heroes always get remembered_

_But you know legends never die_

 

“Ah, _fuck this_ ,” Sara says, and pushes forward through the crowd, toward the stage. The Legends follow in her wake. The people she pushes aside don’t even react, and many of them seem to have the same face. A fake crowd, for a fake concert. “Snart!!” she yells as they approach the stage.

 

He doesn’t react; his eyes aren’t really focused on the crowd. He’s dancing around the stage, looking freer and happier than any of the Legends have ever seen him—even Mick.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_And if you don't know now you know_

_I'm taking back the crown_

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

“SNART!!” Sara, Mick, Ray, and Jax shout in unison.

 

That gets his attention and he stops singing, even as the music continues around him. He takes in the sight of them, standing at the edge of the stage, and his expression goes from confusion to shock to glee to embarrassment and back to excitement, all in the span of a few seconds.

 

“Where did you guys come from?” he asks, his drawl still present but masked slightly by his breathlessness.

 

The Legends all start talking over each other, a jumble of words:

 

“There was this guy—”

 

“—woke up here—”

 

“—someone on the Waverider—”

 

“—some _fucking asshole_ —”

 

“Woah,” Leonard says, holding up a hand. “ _What_?”

 

Sara shuts everybody up with a look and takes up, explaining the little bit she can of how they got there. There’s not much, and she ends with: “We don’t even know who this _fucking guy_ is.”

 

“Language, _Captain_ ,” the man says, his voice ringing out over the speaker system as the background beat to the song cuts out. They all look up to him standing behind the microphone. “Or I’ll make you sing next. You probably want to take some time to figure out what song you want to sing. It is a _battle_ , after all.”

 

“ _Who the fuck are you_?” Sara asks, her voice sharp.

 

“I’m the Music Meister,” he explains, with a flourish and a little bow.

 

“The _who_ now?” Nate responds, incredulous.

 

“Of course,” Meister continues, “I do tend to keep to myself on your earth. You might want to ask your friend Barry Allen, we had a fun romp a little while ago! Well, if you ever see him again.”

 

“Please,” Lily says, her voice firm but anxious, “let us go home.”

 

“Hmm,” Meister says, pretending to muse on her words. “Nope! Not just yet, anyway. You haven’t had enough _fun_ yet. And the battle’s yet to be won! Only Lenny here—”

 

“ _Don’t_ call me Lenny,” Leonard hisses.

 

“— _Lenny_ here has performed! Who wants to join him for the next one?” Meister looks around at them, the grin that every single Legend is starting to loathe stuck firmly to his face.

 

“Might as well play along,” Ray mutters, and raises his hand.

 

“Well, well, the Boy Scout wants to sing!” Meister exclaims. “That _is_ what you call him, Lenny, isn’t it? Your _Boy Scout_ , the one you’ve been wishing was here with you—well, along with all the other Legends.”

 

“Shut up,” Leonard snaps, glaring, daring anyone to say a word.

 

“Right, well, let’s see what song you have stuck in your head, _Boy Scout_.” Meister snaps his fingers, and Ray’s on stage, next to Leonard.

 

“Just to warn you,” Ray says, wincing slightly as his voice echoes out through the empty-but-full hall, “I can’t really sing.”

 

“Oh, pssh,” Meister says, already fading from sight, “that doesn’t matter _here_.”

 

Ray looks over at Leonard and shrugs. “Good to see you, by the way.”

 

Leonard nods in response, his expression unreadable. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

**[RAY - The Last of the Real Ones, Fall Out Boy]**

_I was just an only child of the universe_

_And then I found you_

_And then I found you_

Ray’s voice belts out, and it’s a bit weak but it’s still _good_ , and Ray looks shocked at his own abilities.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_You are the sun and I am just the planets_

_Spinning around you_

_Spinning around you_

_You were too good to be true_

_Gold plated_

_But what's inside you_

_But what's inside you_

 

The Legends are silent, watching their teammates. They’re not sure if they can figure a way out of here, but they might as well see this through to the end.

 

**[RAY]**

_I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you_

_But not as much as I do_

_As much as I do, yeah_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_

 

**[RAY]**

_Write our names in the wet concrete_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_

 

**[RAY]**

_I'm here in search of your glory_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_There's been a million before me_

 

**[RAY AND LEONARD]**

_That ultra-kind of love_

_You never walk away from_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

 

The last line repeats a few times, and Leonard and Ray aren’t looking at the Legends anymore. Emotions are heightened, and they can’t take their eyes off each other.

 

“Were they a _thing_?” Nate asks Mick, looking back and forth between the two men on stage.

 

Mick shrugs. “Missed that boat.”

 

“Maybe not anymore,” Lily adds, overhearing. “If we ever get out of here, that is.”

 

**[LEONARD]**

_I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision_

_But only for you_

_But only for you_

_My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times_

_When I think of you_

_When I think of you_

 

**[RAY]**

_I will shield you from the waves_

_If they find you_

_I will protect you_

_I will protect you_

_Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I_

_I am the only one_

_Even if it's not true_

_Even if it's not true, yeah_

 

Ray and Leonard keep cautiously moving closer together and the rest of this dream world fades away. It’s like all the emotions they’d kept inside, they’d hidden—from each other and from themselves—are coming to light with the words they’re singing.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_

 

**[RAY]**

_Write our names in the wet concrete_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_

 

**[RAY]**

_I'm here in search of your glory_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_There's been a million before me_

 

**[RAY AND LEONARD]**

_That ultra-kind of love_

_You never walk away from_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_(You're just the last of the real ones)_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_(You're just the last of the real ones)_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

 

**[RAY]**

_I'm here at the beginning of the end_

_Oh, the end of infinity with you_

_I'm here at the beginning of the end_

_Oh, the end of infinity with you_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_I'm done with having dreams_

_The thing that I believe_

_Oh, you drain all the fear from me_

_I'm done with having dreams_

_The thing that I believe_

_You drain the fear from me_

 

Leonard takes a quick, deep breath, his eyes wide and almost scared. Ray reaches out, places a hand on his arm. Leonard visibly calms, and goes back into the chorus.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_

 

**[RAY]**

_Write our names in the wet concrete_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_

 

**[RAY]**

_I'm here in search of your glory_

 

**[LEONARD]**

_There's been a million before me_

 

**[RAY AND LEONARD]**

_That ultra-kind of love_

_You never walk away from_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_(You're just the last of the real ones)_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

_(You're just the last of the real ones)_

_You're just the last of the real ones_

 

The song ends and the music fades away. It’s silent only for a second, Leonard and Ray both breathing hard and staring at each other, before a clapping rings out through the fake-full venue.

 

“Gentleman!” Music Meister exclaims. “The _tension_ , oof! Delicious! I’d almost say, ‘get a room,’ but you wouldn’t want to miss the rest of the battle!” Ray tries to protest, but the Meister holds up a hand. “No, no, you’re on stage, on display. We all know what’s going on! But that’s between the two of you, eh? Anyway, who’s next?” He looks around the Legends eagerly.

 

Amaya and Zari share a look—one that Meister picks up on. He beckons to them, and ignores them shaking their heads.

 

“No? Ladies, come on! Okay, I’ll pick, _I guess_ —you’ve got a song in your head, you little minx,” he says, snapping his fingers.

 

Zari appears on the stage, and she looks around with widening eyes. “No, I don’t—”

 

The music starts and Zari’s mouth opens, a song spilling out.

 

**[ZARI - Hello, Allie X]**

_I'd heard goodbye, goodbye, over and over - I went hollow_

_I lost my mind, my mind - life was a bitter pill to swallow_

_And though I wanted affection, I was tired of rejection - I kicked the habit_

_Yes, I put on love on the shelf and agreed with myself - I'd never have it_

_It's like you knew_

_And you came out_

_Out of nowhere and into my life_

_It took you a while_

_But you found me_

_Now I'm sure that I'm gonna survive_

 

Amaya’s got her head in her hands, and all the Legends are looking between her and Zari. Everyone except Jax.

 

“I’m sure this isn’t the way you wanted to tell everyone, huh?” he asks, quietly. Amaya shakes her head, peeking up through her fingers as Ray and Leonard join back up with the team after climbing down the stairs on the side of the stage and pushing through the strangely pliant fake crowd.

 

**[ZARI]**

_And it started with a hello_

_Take the lead, and I will follow_

_I could love you for the rest of my life_

_Don't you ever let me go_

_And it started with a hello_

_I could be your superhero_

_I could love for the rest of my life_

_Don't you ever let me go_

 

Sara grabs Leonard in a tight hug and he only slightly squirms, before she passes him off to Mick. They stare at each other, and everyone stares at them. Everyone except Amaya, who has lifted her face from her hands and has switched to just watching Zari.

 

**[ZARI]**

_I was behind, behind, now I wish I had fasted forwards_

_All of this time, this time, you have been right around the corner_

_Next time a doctor tells me I have to swallow a pill to put it in perspective_

_I'll tell her everything's coming up roses, shockingly better than I expected_

_Cause I was a fool_

_For believing_

_There was no one_

_Who could change my life_

_Cause now you've arrived_

_You revived me_

_Now I'm sure that I'm gonna be fine_

 

“Good to see you, man,” Jax says, interrupting the staring contest happening between Leonard and Mick. Leonard tears his eyes away to give Jax a small smile.

 

“No Professor?” he asks.

 

Jax shakes his head. “He’s living the quiet life,” he explains. “This is Lily, she’s the new half of Firestorm. Oh, and she’s Gray’s daughter.”

 

“Daughter?” Leonard asks, looking between Jax and Lily.

 

She nods. “Nice to meet you, heard a lot about you.”

 

“Good or bad?” Leonard asks.

 

“ _Shh_ ,” Amaya says, her attention firmly on Zari now.

 

**[ZARI]**

_And it started with a hello_

_Take the lead, and I will follow_

_I could love you for the rest of my life_

_Don't you ever let me go_

_And it started with a hello_

_I could be your superhero_

_I could love for the rest of my life_

_Don't you ever let me go_

_It's finally real_

_I've found my fantasy_

_Remember the day_

_When I heard you say_

_Hello!_

Sara smirks, looking back and forth between Amaya and Zari, with a few glances at Leonard. She’s pleased that her teammates are together—even if they somehow successfully kept it a secret from her—and glad that, even if they’re stuck in this dream world, that they have Leonard back.

 

They’re together, they can figure a way out of this.

 

She’s gonna figure a way out of this.

 

**[ZARI]**

_Take the lead and I will follow_

_I could love you for the rest of my life_

_Don't you ever let me go_

_And it started with a hello_

_I could be your superhero_

_I will love for the rest of my life_

_Don't you ever let me go_

 

Zari finishes, standing in the spotlight, shocked at her own performance. The jig is up, though, and Amaya applauds enthusiastically.

 

“Great job, babe!” she calls up to the stage. The shell-shocked expression falls off Zari’s face, to be replaced by a sheepish smile.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Zari glances over at the rest of her teammates. “So, yeah, I guess we’re dating.”

 

More applause, and Zari is suddenly back on the floor, with the Meister in the spotlight on the stage. “Great, great. Not really a headbanger, but very inspired, very nice. Anyone else want to tell the team they’re in a relationship?” Silence. “Anyone want to woo a potential lover? Ah! There’s one!”

 

Jax appears on stage, but the Meister isn’t done. He swirls off and swirls back with Wally West.

 

“Here we are! Go ahead, kiddo, time to serenade!” Then he’s gone, yet again.

 

“What—what’s going on?” Wally asks.

 

“Hey, Wally! You’re dating Jax?” Nate asks.

 

“What—we’re not, uh…”

 

Before he can finish his thought, the music starts up.

 

**[JAX - My Baby, Zendaya]**

_We should have listened to each other's hearts_

_Falling in love in every part_

_We can make it happen if you 'bout that action_

_Now here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

 

Sara whispers to Wally a brief overview of what’s going on, and he catches on quick. He was around for the brief brush The Flash and Supergirl had with Meister, after all.

 

**[JAX]**

_Let's do it big, that's how I'm feeling,_

_Let 'em know we in the buildin’_

_From the floor up to the ceiling_

_If you 'bout in let's start chillin'_

_Doing movement we can party_

_Who's in our business? Everybody_

_But it's alright 'cause I'm still living_

_Like 2 Chainz baby I'm different, come here now_

 

Lily slips up next to Wally. “I knew something was going on with you two.”

 

“Yeah, well, you have that whole psychic connection thing, don’t you?”

 

She nods, grinning up at him. He gives her a small smile back, and refocuses on Jax.

 

**[JAX]**

_Let me tell you little som'n little som'n_

_That you might wanna know about me_

_I don't play no game, baby listen_

_Baby if you love then come show me!_

_We should have listened to each other's hearts_

_Falling in love in every part_

_We can make it happen if you 'bout that action_

_Now here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

 

Jax is getting in the groove, beckoning Wally forward. Wally’s face lights up as he gets into it too, dancing as he moves closer to the stage.

 

**[JAX]**

_Darling we should take a ride_

_Cruisin', flirting while we drive_

_Nothing could come kill our vibe_

_Got no worries on my mind_

_Now we're living, living good_

_Can get this understood,_

_Got me trippin', you drive me crazy_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

_Let me tell you little som'n little som'n_

_That you might wanna know about me_

_I don't play no game, baby listen_

_Baby if you love then come show me!_

 

Wally hops up on stage so Jax can serenade him even better, and the two of them dance together as Jax sings.

 

Everyone is pulled into the glamour and the drama of the show, and Sara has to fight to pull herself out. She slides up to Ray, aware that the Meister could be lurking anywhere and everywhere. “I don’t think Wally’s the last person he’s gonna pull in,” she mutters.

 

Ray looks over at her, tearing his attention away from Leonard. “Hmm?” he asks, trying to be subtle.

 

“Don’t focus on me,” she chides. “I need your big brain working on a way to get us out of here, okay?”

 

**[JAX]**

_We should have listened to each other’s hearts_

_Falling in love in every part_

_We can make it happen if you 'bout that action_

_Now here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

 

Ray nods, his eyes wandering back over to Leonard. “Can Gideon hear us?”

 

“Probably,” Lily says, butting in. “You said she can see into our dreams, right?”

 

Sara nods. “Among other things.”

 

“Maybe she can contact someone on the outside,” Ray suggests.

 

**[JAX]**

_Even though I'm on the grind_

_Think about you all the time_

_Now I know that you're the one_

_Let's have fun, have fun, while we're young_

 

“We gotta keep _him_ distracted,” Sara mutters, considering her options. After a few seconds, she nods over to Mick.

 

“Any ideas?” Lily asks.

 

Sara grins and winks. “You’ll see.” She makes her way over to Mick, moving to the music to make her motions subtler.

 

**[JAX]**

_We should have listened to each other's hearts_

_Falling in love in every part_

_We can make it happen if you ‘bout that action_

_Now here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_You know you wanna be my baby_

 

Jax finishes dramatically and dips Wally with an over-the-top kiss. Wally smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jax’s neck.

 

It’s enough of a spectacle that Sara is able to whisper a quick plan to Mick, who glares at her but nods.

 

“Fine,” he says. “If I gotta.” When the Meister reappears and asks who would like to join the battle, Mick steps forward with a grunt. “Yeah, okay.” He jumps up on the stage, with a glance over his shoulder at Nate. “Sorry, Pretty.”

 

“For what…?” Nate asks, but he picks up on it as the music starts up. Mick pitches it down about an octave, but his voice is surprisingly good, even with the growl, and the Legends look at each other in surprise.

 

**[MICK - Rose-Colored Boy, Paramore]**

_Rose-colored boy_

_I hear you making all that noise_

_About the world you want to see_

_And oh, I'm so annoyed_

_'Cause I just killed off what was left of the optimist in me_

 

Leonard is the only one who doesn’t look surprised, and Ray asks, “Is this actually him and not the dream world?”

 

“Maybe,” Leonard half-admits, glancing up quickly at Ray. He smirks and looks away, but shifts his body so he’s pressed up against Ray’s side.

 

Jax and Wally jump down from the stage, giving Mick the full limelight as Sara keeps dancing through the Legends and whispering bits of plan to each of them.

 

**[MICK]**

_I had to break it, the wars are raging on_

_And I have taken my glasses off_

_You got me nervous_

_I'm right at the end of my rope_

_A half empty girl_

_Don't make me laugh, I'll choke_

_Just let me cry a little bit longer_

_I ain't gon' smile if I don't want to_

_Hey man, we all can't be like you_

_I wish we were all rose-colored too_

_My rose-colored boy_

 

Leonard starts laughing, and Ray and Nate both glare at him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Leonard says, “but this is fucking hilarious, you gotta admit that. Of _course_ he’d be cranky that he fell for—” he gestures vaguely at Nate— “ _this_.”

 

**[MICK]**

_I want you to stop insisting that I'm not a lost cause_

_'Cause I've been through a lot_

_Really all I've got is just to stay pissed off_

_If it's all right by you_

 

“You got a problem with me?” Nate asks, squaring up. If they can give as many different points of distraction, maybe the Meister won’t notice that they’re trying to call for help. Maybe they can figure out a way out.

 

Leonard holds his hands up. They don’t want to actually start a fight, at least not yet. It’s early still, and they’re saving their big, flashy moves for an emergency. “Not at all.”

 

Nate flips Leonard off, turning his attention back to the stage.

 

**[MICK]**

_I had to break it, the wars are raging on_

_And I have taken my glasses off_

_You got me nervous_

_And you're turning it into a joke_

_A half empty girl_

_Don't make me laugh, I'll…_

_Just let me cry a little bit longer_

_I ain't gon' smile if I don't want to_

_Hey, man, we all can't be like you_

_I wish we were all rose-colored too_

_My rose-colored boy_

 

“Maybe we just have to finish the scenario,” Zari suggests to Sara under her breath. “If we see this through, and see who wins this, uh ‘Battle of the Bands,’ he’ll let us go.”

 

Sara shakes her head. “That doesn’t solve the problem of Snart being stuck here, which we can’t do anything about _from in here_ , but I don’t think Meister is gonna just let us go so we can fix it.”

 

Wally nods, “He was very strict on seeing the scenario through last time I dealt with him. He almost let Barry and Kara die to prove a point.”

 

Sara winces.

 

**[MICK]**

_Leave me here a little bit longer_

_I think I wanna stay in the car_

_I don't want anybody seeing me cry now_

_You say "We gotta look on the bright side"_

_I say "Well maybe if you wanna go blind"_

_You say my eyes are getting too dark now_

_But boy, you ain't ever seen my mind_

 

“So we need outside help,” Amaya continues. “What about Rip?”

 

Sara shrugs. “I just hope Gideon can hear us and is listening to us planning. If she can contact Rip, maybe he can figure out some way to get us back, or to get Leonard out of the time stream so we can all get out of here.”

 

**[MICK]**

_Just let me cry a little bit longer_

_I ain't gon' smile if I don't want to_

_Hey, man, we all can't be like you_

_I wish we were all rose-colored too_

_My rose-colored boy_

_Just let me cry a little bit longer_

_I ain't gon' smile if I don't want to_

_I know we all can't be like you_

_I wish we were all rose-colored too_

_My rose-colored boy_

 

The faceless background singers finish out the song. Mick stands still in the center of the stage as silence rings out.

 

“I certainly wasn’t expecting _that_ ,” Meister exclaims, from behind the Legends. He pushes through the crowd, looping his arm through Nate’s. “Aren’t you a perky boy, huh?”

 

Nate tries to grab his arm back, but Meister’s got a tight grip.

 

“Don’t think I don’t see you guys planning,” Meister continues, as Mick jumps down from the stage to pry him off Nate. “It’s _almost cute_ that you all think you can get one over on me! **Almost**.” He vanishes, and Mick rushes over to examine the bruise already forming on Nate’s arm.

 

“He couldn’t’a fuckin’ grabbed anyone else?” Mick growls, worried about Nate’s hemophilia, which seems to even be present in this dream-world.

 

“I’m fine, Mick,” Nate mutters, as Meister reappears, with two people in tow.

 

“Ava!” Sara says, “Rip!”

 

The two of them look at her, Ava’s expression torn between pleased and pissed, Rip’s steady and thoughtful.

 

“For plotting,” Meister says, “you’re up next, Captain!” He claps twice and Sara appears on the stage. “Aren’t you glad I brought you your little girlfriend to watch you?”

 

Sara opens her mouth to protest, but music pours out instead.

 

**[SARA - Cut to the Feeling, Carly Rae Jepsen]**

_I had a dream, or was it real?_

_We crossed the line and it was on_

_We crossed the line, it was on this time_

_I've been denying how I feel, you've been denying what you want_

_You want from me, talk to me baby_

_I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars, just say "oh"_

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Ava asks Jax.

 

“Yes, Mr. Jackson,” Rip adds, “please do explain. Gideon started to, but we were…” He trails off, glancing at where the Music Meister is leaning against the stage, glancing back and forth between Sara and the rest of the Legends. “Cut off,” he finishes.

 

**[SARA]**

_Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_

_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna play where you play with the angels_

_I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

 

Jax explains, and Ava tries to focus, but she’s too distracted by Sara dancing on stage.

 

Sara had started stiff and pissed off, but she’s getting into the groove, with eyes only for Ava. And Ava can’t stop from returning her steady, hot gaze.

 

**[SARA]**

_Cancel your reservations, no more hesitations this is on_

_I can't make it stop, give me all you got_

_I want it all or nothing, no more in between, now give your_

_Everything to me, let's get real baby_

_A chemical reaction, take me in your arms and make me "oh"_

_Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_

_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna play where you play with the angels_

_I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

 

“Agent Sharpe,” Rip says, but Ava waves him off.

 

“After, sir,” she says.

 

Rip smiles lightly, looking between the two of them, remembering the _almost_ he’d had with Sara, and he’s both sad and glad that it seems like she’s moving past _almost_ and into _together_ with Ava.

 

**[SARA]**

_Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way_

_Show me devotion and take me all the way_

_Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way_

_Show me devotion and take me all the way_

_Take me, take me, take me all the way_

_I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_

_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna play where you play with the angels_

_I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

 

Ava watches, rapt, as the Legends and Rip coil around her, exchanging greetings—Rip welcoming Leonard back from the dead, among other things—and trying to figure out the next plan of attack.

 

They all agree that they need to finish the scenario out, to play it out and see how it ends. They try not to think too hard about their plans, for the fear that the Music Meister can read their minds—he can at least see things bubble to the surface, if he was able to figure out to grab Wally, or to hear the song playing in Zari’s head, or to know that Sara and Ava have been on the verge of something for far too long.

 

**[SARA]**

_I wanna cut through the clouds_

_I wanna dance on the roof_

_I wanna cut to the feeling_

_I wanna cut to the feeling_

 

Sara jumps down from the stage, stalking up to Ava and kissing her soundly.

 

Meister whistles. “Well, well,” he says. “We’re all about _love_ here tonight.”

 

“Is it night when we’re in the time stream and time doesn’t exist?” Leonard mutters under his breath. Ray shrugs, their shoulders brushing together.

 

“There are many different kinds of love, though, aren’t there, Little Miss Stein?”

 

Lily looks over at him, up from where she’d been conferring with Rip. “What?”

 

“You’ve found a sibling in Jaxy boy over there, haven’t you? The little brother you never had!” Meister looks positively gleeful, as Lily nods in acceptance.

 

“You two are a powerhouse, aren’t you? On _fire_ , if you’ll excuse the pun, and closer than any sibling ever wants to be! How do you keep from killing each other? Wait, wait,” he says, holding up a hand, “don’t _tell_ me. Sing it for me.”

 

Lily appears on the stage, small against the sudden darkness of the stage, the only light a spotlight, barely illuminating her whole body.

 

**[LILY - New Fears, Lights]**

_I left my body_

_Down on her knees_

_Over the bedside_

_Watching you breathe_

_And I saw the fire_

_I felt the flames_

_I heard the banshees_

_Calling your name_

 

Jax watches in awe of his sister and other half, his hand clutching tightly onto Wally’s.

 

**[LILY]**

_'Cause I have these new fears I carry with me_

_So you can feel stronger, you can know peace_

_So just hold on tight_

_I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh_

_And every night_

_I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh_

_And I will back you up, I will show you love_

_I will give you all I got 'til I cannot_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_

 

Lily is captivating, her voice ringing out across the silent venue, echoing through the corners. Even Meister seems to be captivated, no longer flitting back and forth and disappearing willy-nilly. The Legends start catching glimpses of a familiar face in the crowd—Gideon. She slowly becomes a few of the faceless crowd members—not enough to catch the Meister’s attention, but enough for the Legends to know she’s working on something.

 

**[LILY]**

_When you come undone_

_I'll carry your chains_

_So you can feel freedom_

_And a little less pain_

_And if the poison_

_Burns in your blood_

_I'll drink the venom_

_Out of the cut_

_'Cause I have these new fears that carry me through_

_Every bullet I'm taking for you_

 

“He is unable to see me,” Gideon mutters in Sara’s ear, as Sara dances, snaking through the crowd. “Or hear me. He does not believe that AIs are important enough to pay attention to.”

 

Sara smirks. “His mistake,” she mutters, brushing between Ava and one of the Gideons.

 

**[LILY]**

_So just hold on tight_

_I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh_

_And every night_

_I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh_

_And I will back you up, I will show you love_

_I will give you all I got 'til I cannot_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_

 

“John Constantine is working on a solution,” Gideon continues. “You need to buy more time.”

 

“Gotcha,” Sara says, “I’ll tell Rip he’s up next.”

 

“Wait what—” Ava starts, but Sara is already off.

 

**[LILY]**

_I'll take two times the misery_

_And half the glory_

_Then learn to be the champion_

_Of the story_

_And I'll take two times the agony_

_And half the wonder_

_If it meant you get twice_

_Twice the thunder_

_Hold on tight_

_I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh_

_And every night_

_I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh_

_And I will back you up, I will show you love_

_I will give you all I got 'til I cannot_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_

 

“Beautiful, _beautiful_!” Meister crows, miming wiping tears from his eyes. “What sisterly love! A revelation!”

 

Lily gives a little curtsy and appears back in the audience. Immediately she gets enveloped in a hug from Jax, Wally wrapping himself around the both of them.

 

“ _Precious_!” Meister says. “I suppose we can vote now! Take an audience poll or some such, I have no clue how any of this works, but that seems right—”

 

“I’d like to sing, first, actually,” Rip cuts in. Sara smirks in the background. “I’ve got an acoustic number that I’d like to perform, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not!” Music Meister gestures and Rip appears on the stage, seated on a stool, with an acoustic guitar settled on his lap. “There’s someone you’d like to dedicate this to, yes?”

 

Rip nods. “An old friend,” he says into the microphone.

 

“Hmm, a cowboy, I see?” Meister asks. Rip nods. “Would you like me to bring him to the party?”

 

Rip shakes his head. “He doesn’t need to be here for this. He—well, it wouldn’t help anything.” He strums the guitar and starts to sing.

 

**[RIP - Begin Again, Purity Ring]**

_Begin again_

_Begin again_

_Begin again_

_I've been watching your kindness keep_

_A lonely company_

_Look at the fire and think of me_

_I've been watching you creep_

_Around my wandering feet_

_Trying for years to flee_

_I need not one thing more_

_Oh wrap the ground around_

_Your gentle winding mind_

_Oh guard the pounding sound_

_Breathe in your fiery air_

_Oh wrap the ground around_

_Give back an hungrier stare_

_Oh guard the pounding sound_

 

Gideon appears and disappears, faces winking in and out in a way that is only slightly creepy. Okay, more than slightly. No updates, no updates, Constantine is working on getting Leonard out of the time stream, no updates, no updates.

 

**[RIP]**

_You be the moon I'll be the earth_

_And when we burst_

_Start over, oh darling_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

_You be the moon I'll be the earth_

_And when we burst_

_Start over, oh darling_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

 

No updates, no updates, Constantine can’t do it, Constantine maybe _can_ do it, no updates.

 

**[RIP]**

_My moon, oh my moon_

_Not even into_

_Another eternity_

_Will you stop your lovely orbiting_

_I had held it a world away_

_Until my body 'gan to say oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_

_I need not one thing more_

_Oh wrap the ground around_

_Your gentle winding mind_

_Oh guard the pounding sound_

_Breathe in your fiery air_

_Oh wrap the ground around_

_Give back an hungrier stare_

_Oh guard the pounding sound_

 

Ray leans into Leonard, Zari and Amaya wrap around each other, Jax and Wally dance slowly in each other’s arms, Mick has an arm protectively and possessively around Nate’s shoulders and a hand gently holding Nate’s bruised arm, Sara and Ava keep stealing kisses, Lily keeps an eye on her brother, and Rip’s voice echoes out—lonely and aching.

 

**[RIP]**

_You be the moon I'll be the earth_

_And when we burst_

_Start over, oh darling_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

_You be the moon I'll be the earth_

_And when we burst_

_Start over, oh darling_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

 

Gideon pops in with a final update: Constantine can do it, but he can’t do it alone. He needs the Legends. He needs them to anchor this, to bring their friend home to his family. He needs them to be the fulcrum; it all hinges on them.

 

**[RIP]**

_You be the moon I'll be the earth_

_And when we burst_

_Start over, oh darling_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

_You be the moon I'll be the earth_

_And when we burst_

_Start over, oh darling_

_Begin again, begin again, begin again_

 

“He can pull you back,” Gideon whispers into their ears, “but one at a time.” She stops as the music disappears.

 

“A lovely tribute!” Meister begins, but Ray elbows Leonard, to kick off the plan that Sara and Gideon have been spreading through the Legends.

 

“You know, I think I should’ve been the one singing _Rose-Colored Boy_ about you, Boy Scout,” Leonard says, voice slightly louder than it needs to be. “Except that you’re lying to all of us, aren’t you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Ray asks, eyes widening in mock surprise.

 

“I could see you guys sometimes,” Leonard says, “and you are the loneliest, saddest person on that _damn ship_.”

 

Ray’s expression goes from mock surprise to real surprise. This is supposed to be a fake fight, something to draw the Meister’s attention away from the rest of the Legends so Constantine can pull them back. Sara disappears, then Jax.

 

“Oh! Oh! The drama!” Meister exclaims, rubbing his hands together gleefully. “Would you like to sing about it?”

 

“No—”

 

It’s too late, and Ray is on stage. Mick disappears, but Ray can only see Leonard, can only feel fear at the curtain being pulled back in front of everyone.

 

**[RAY - Fake Happy, Paramore]**

_I love making you believe_

_What you get is what you see_

_But I'm so fake happy_

_I feel so fake happy_

_And I bet everybody here_

_Is just as insincere_

_We're all so fake happy_

_And I know fake happy_

 

He winces at every word that comes out of his mouth, and the Meister is fully captivated, watching Ray’s world fall down around him.

 

**[RAY]**

_I been doing a good job of makin' 'em think_

_I'm quite alright_

_But I hope I don't blink_

_You see its easy when I'm stomping on a beat_

_But no one sees me when I crawl back underneath_

_If I smile with my teeth_

_Bet you believe me_

_If I smile with my teeth_

_I think I believe me_

 

Leonard jumps up on the stage, a second microphone appearing. Meister can’t look away, wondering what Leonard is going to do.

 

Mick disappears next.

 

**[RAY]**

_Oh please don't ask me how I've been_

_Don't make me play pretend_

_Oh no, oh what's the use_

_Oh please, I bet everybody here is fake happy too_

The music changes, and Leonard takes over.

 

**[LEONARD - Momentum, The Hush Sound]**

_You are the dark ocean bottom_

_And I am the fast sinking anchor_

_Should I fall for you?_

_Should I fall for you?_

_You are the scar on my tissue_

_That I show all of my new friends_

_Should I show you me?_

_Should I show you me?_

 

Leonard sings directly to Ray, pouring his heart into the song. It’s a distraction, but it’s not a lie, not for either of them.

 

**[LEONARD]**

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_

_Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves_

_All we need is a little bit of inertia_

_Break down and tell_

_Break down and tell_

_That you are the rain on the fire_

_Deep in the trees when no one was looking_

_Should I speak of this?_

_Should I speak of this?_

_You are a mirage in the distance_

_That defies the heat of the desert_

_Should I believe in you?_

_Should I believe in you?_

 

The music switches over again, back to Ray.

 

**[RAY - Fake Happy, Paramore]**

_And if I go out tonight, dress up my fears_

_You think I'll look alright with these mascara tears?_

_See I'm gonna draw my lipstick wider than my mouth_

_And if the lights are low they'll never see me frown_

_If I smile with my teeth_

_Bet you believe me_

_If I smile with my teeth_

_I think I believe me_

 

**[LEONARD - Momentum, The Hush Sound]**

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_

_Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves_

_All we need is a little bit of inertia_

_Break down and tell_

_Break down and tell_

 

**[RAY - Fake Happy, Paramore]**

_Oh please don't ask me how I've been_

_Don't make me play pretend_

_Oh no, oh oh what's the use?_

_Oh please, I bet everybody here is fake happy too_

 

**[LEONARD - Momentum, The Hush Sound]**

_These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall_

_These rules are made to break us_

_These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall_

_These rules are made to break us all_

 

**[RAY - Fake Happy, Paramore]**

_I know I said that I was doing good and that I'm happy now_

_Oh oh_

_I should've known that when things are going good that’s when I get knocked down_

**[LEONARD - Momentum, The Hush Sound]**

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_

_Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves_

**[RAY - Fake Happy, Paramore]**

_Oh please, just don't ask me how I've been_

_Don't make me play pretend_

**[LEONARD - Momentum, The Hush Sound]**

_All we need is a little bit of inertia break down and tell_

_Break down and tell that you are_

**[RAY - Fake Happy, Paramore]**

_Oh no, oh no_

_Oh what's the use?_

**[LEONARD - Momentum, The Hush Sound]**

_Break down and tell, break down and tell_

_Break down and tell, break down and tell_

**[RAY - Fake Happy, Paramore]**

_Oh please, I bet everybody here is fake happy too_

_Oh please, I bet everybody here is fake happy too_

 

**[LEONARD - Momentum, The Hush Sound]**

_That you are_

 

The last note rings out across the venue, and Meister claps again, just as the rest of the Legends disappear, Leonard with them.

 

“Hmm,” Music Meister says, looking around the empty and slowly fading venue. “Guess that worked out okay.” He vanishes, and the world collapses in his wake.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Leonard does when he blinks his eyes open to the Waverider is to go up to Ray. “I’m sorry,” he says. “Are you okay?”

 

In response, Ray kisses him soundly.

 

“Hey!” Mick growls. “Give the rest of us a chance to celebrate Snart’s return!”

 

Ray pulls back with a small laugh. “Sorry,” he says.

 

“You’re not off the hook for that,” Leonard says to Ray with a small smile, before stepping back and letting the Legends descend upon him in welcome.

 

Constantine leans back against the center console, admiring his handiwork.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Constantine,” Gideon says.

 

He nods. “Nobody wants to be trapped in their own heads forever, even if it is a constant rock concert.”

 

“The music was more pop than rock, I would say,” Gideon corrects.

 

Constantine shudders. “Sounds like hell, glad I pulled ‘em out.”

 

The celebration that follows is, well, _legendary_. And, later, if some of the Legends play the songs they sang in that dream world when they’re alone, or with their significant others, that’s between them and Gideon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Miles for being a lovely beta! Love you! 
> 
> I hope this didn't read too much (or anything at all) like a 2006 song-fic. Let me know your thoughts! I had fun writing this, and I hope you all had fun reading it!


End file.
